


Feathers' Flower

by tigersharktimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Hearing Voices, Megstiel - Freeform, Miracles, Purgatory, Regret, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Castiel picks a flower.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Feathers' Flower

  
_He who hesitates, disintegrates,_ Castiel thought, sensing an impossible task waiting for him.  
  
Michael, the once mighty archangel, snapped his fingers. A blazing orange stripe ripped a hole into their world and brightened the gloominess of the bunker. "Purgatory. That's the door. It'll remain open for 12 hours."  
  
 _Oh, goody._ Yet Castiel hesitated. He didn't know if he could trust the God-adoring brother, who wasn't coming with him on this crucial path. Well. He had never trusted or liked him, nor did he now, no matter how much they needed the nectar of a leviathan blossom to bind the spell to help them defeat God. Not surprising. In all the times he had been to Purgatory he had never seen or heard of a bloom of any kind in that forsaken place.  
  
 _Come on. You can do this. I believe in you, cloud-hopper._  
  
Castiel winced. A single ping pierced his ears, a sensation he hadn't felt since the day Meg had sacrificed herself for the cause. Was it a warning or a hint to go for it? Was Meg helping him as she did before? What! He rolled his eyes. _Keep your wings low. Since when are you listening to the voice of a demon? This is beyond good or decent; more like falling for evil temptations.  
  
Whatever, honey feathers. Do you have a choice? Don't let the only chance you have go poof._  
  
Right. He couldn't let that happen. Against his better judgement he jumped in, falling into the worst of all places to find something that didn't exist, did it?  
  
Purgatory was like he remembered. And it was not. There was a strange sensation lingering in the darkness, a weird glint that didn't belong there. The strange feeling irritated him as well as enlivening his spirits. He started walking led only by his instincts and not by eyes or ears. A ridiculous spark of hope spurred him on.  
  
He trapped the first monster that tried ripping him apart and _interrogated_ the thing, demanding that it show him the way.  
  
The creature chuckled darkly. "The nectar of a leviathan blossom? Such a thing doesn't exist. Michael tricked you good. Those flowers only blossom if a demon loves an angel and dies for him. The nectar is the creation of such an abomination. That could never happen."  
  
"It did." _Oh Lord!_ Castiel gagged on the confession.  
  
"And the angel must have loved the demon back."  
  
"He did." A tear stole into the corner of his right eye. He didn't brush it away and the silly droplet hung on, biting into the flesh of the vessel the demon had been so fond of.  
  
"Well, then maybe, there is such a flower blossoming somewhere." The creature waved his arms at the pitch blackness stretching to infinity in every direction. "You still have to find it."  
  
"I will." Castiel killed the creature and continued following the glint tinting the dark. By now he was sparked with a hope beyond reason. _Meg, can it be? Is it you saving us? Is this twisted love between us worthy after all?_ He carried the guilt of having lost her every day. The betrayal of his caretaker. Though now he plunged into the darkness with a skip in his walk because he was about to collect a nectar whose source of origin was the love for an abomination. _God, you truly work in mysterious ways._  
  
He searched for days, though only hours in Earth time, and almost lost hope. But when he arrived at a bright clearing, he knew he had succeeded. The flower was unique in every way. A black plant as tall as a sunflower but shaped like cowgrass with tiny leaves and a flashy triangular bud. _A thorny beauty indeed._ He smiled. "Thank you for showing me the way." He plucked the flower. _Oh._ A whisper pierced his core. _Clarence._  
  
He exhaled. "Meg." The illuminating nectar dropped off the flower petals like an inky teardrop. He didn't mind its touch, even though a miraculous liquid that was powerful enough to beat God should be taboo for any creature to touch - hell or heaven born. _I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord. I loved a demon._  
  
Right. She was forever part of him. The black spot in his existence, though a black that sparkled in exquisite shades unknown to mortals. The blossom of a love never meant to be.  
  
He cherished the flower and the miracle that had let it grow. He would bring Meg's gift back to his human friends to heal the world and banish the Darkness for good. He would make it right.  
  
 _That's my boy. My angel. You will go back to heaven.  
  
Only if it's with you, Meg. Only then.  
  
Shut up, emo-boy, and do your thing. _  
  
"No, I-I - -" Smelling the flower he was overwhelmed by her flavor pouring into his core. "- oh well... fine."  
  
His feathers quivered. "Here I go." His wings spread out, freshly flourishing.  
  
"Flying up."


End file.
